Such a valve operating device has been shown and described in WO 96/24499. The purpose of the device is to accomplish a deflation of a vehicle on which the device is mounted, if the vehicle is moved, or in other words to function as a very effective theft prevention device for cars, motorcycles and other such vehicles.
When the vehicle is moved, the valve operating member is displaced, depressing the operating rod, which in turn depresses the valve actuating pin and opens the air valve.
In order to properly function as a theft prevention device, however, it has to be locked to the air valve. Only an authorized person with a key shall be able to remove the device for enabling a normal driving of the vehicle.
The object of the invention is accordingly to provide a locking mechanism for such a valve operating device, the locking mechanism being completely reliable and safe--but yet simple and cheap.